


It’s Not as Bad as It Looks

by JustSomeGirlll



Series: An Unbelievable Love [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kid Fic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirlll/pseuds/JustSomeGirlll
Summary: Kara does some baking with her daughters and makes a big mess.I think it’s pretty cute.





	It’s Not as Bad as It Looks

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I apologise for my mistakes, I wrote this on my phone so I’m sure there are plenty.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“I swear, it’s not as bad as it looks.”

Lena would be inclined to believe her wife if it weren’t for the fact that flour covered every surface in their kitchen, a pile of dishes was stacked haphazardly in the sink, and their daughters were covered head-to-toe in flour as they sat in front of the oven.

Lena raised an eyebrow at her wife’s comment after she had a moment to take everything in. She gestured to the mess in the kitchen, “You really don’t think this is as bad as it looks?” There was a playfulness in her eyes, so she wasn’t really mad, just confused about what she just walked in on.

“Yes?” Kara answered as she stood in the middle of their kitchen under her wife’s intense gaze. “Maybe?”

Their eldest daughter, Liz, then took that moment to use the kitchen stools to climb up onto the counter top.

Even at four-and-half years old, Liz was very intelligent, and knew how to get what she wanted.

Just before she could reach her small hand into the bowl filled with raw cookie dough, Kara stopped her and swept her up into her arms.

“No sweetie, you can’t eat that; it’s not cooked, you could get sick,” Kara softly told her as she walked back over to stand in front of her wife.

“But you eat it,” the young girl pointed out.

Lena had to laugh a little at that. She found it funny that, even at her young age, Liz was able to form valid arguments to justify her actions.

“She does, doesn’t she sweetheart?” Lena cooed in agreement at her daughter as she made to take her gently from Kara’s arms. “But your mom does some very silly things sometimes,” she shot a glance to Kara as she said this.

“Okay, so things might’ve gotten a _little_ out of hand,” Kara resigned when Lena pressed her for more information with a simple raise of her eyebrow.

“A little? Kara, our daughter is making angels in the flour,” she pointed to their youngest daughter, Lexie, who was currently in the middle of making flour angels on the kitchen floor.

Kara spun around to face her and laughed when her eyes fell on the adorable sight of her daughter making flour angels: moving her arms and legs back and forth as best she could at her young age, a smile plastered on her face as she laughed happily.

“You have to admit,” Kara turned back to face her wife, who still looked intimidating even though she was balancing Liz on her right hip and had small flour marks in the shape of hands on her shirt, “that’s pretty damn cute.”

“Yes, but as cute as it is, our kitchen is a mess. It’s also well passed their bed time; what are they still doing up anyway?”

“We had an early dinner and the girls got bored.”

“And?” Lena smiled and urged her wife to continue.

“Then they begged me to show them how to make cookies. I told them we’d do it tomorrow,” Kara proudly told her wife, but she dropped her gaze, mostly because she knew her wife was going to laugh at what she said next, “But then Liz started to pout.”

Lena stifled her laugh by using her free hand to cover her mouth.

“Don’t laugh.”

“I’m not laughing,” Lena answered, while very clearly holding back her laughter.

“Anyway, one pout was okay, but then they both started to pout.”

Lena laughed, not even bothering to cover it up.

Kara had developed the slightly annoying, but admittedly very cute, habit of pouting at Lena whenever she really wanted something.

She’d started doing it back in high school, and started doing it more throughout their lives together when she realised that Lena was helpless to resist it.

“Why did they have to get my pout?” Kara mumbled under her breath, which only made Lena laugh more.

“Oh how the mighty have fallen,” Lena playfully mocked once she controlled her laughter. “Tell you what, why don’t I take the girls upstairs and get them cleaned up, and you can make a start on cleaning up this Kitchen. I’ll come back down and help you once I’ve put them to bed.”

“Alright.”

“Lexie,” Lena softly called out to her youngest daughter.

Lexie’s head shot up from where she was sitting and she ran over to Lena.

“Hi, Mommy.”

“Hi, sweetie. Did you have fun tonight?”

“Yes!” she jumped in excitement, “Did you see my flour angel?”

“I did, I think it’s very cool,” Lena answered, matching her daughter’s enthusiasm. She took Lexie’s small hand in one of her own and started leading her to the stairs.

“T’ank you.”

“That’s okay sweetheart. Are you ready to get cleaned up; you have a lot of flour in your hair.”

“Okay,” Lexie agreed and started climbing up the stairs in front of Lena.

After she managed to clean her daughters, wrangle them into clean pyjamas and get them into bed, Lena headed back downstairs to help her wife with the clean up.

“The girls are down,” Lena announced as she entered the kitchen, “and I gave them a kiss from you.”

“Thank you,” Kara smiled up from her crouched position as she wiped the stains off the cabinets. “I am sorry about the mess.”

“It’s fine,” Lena waved off the apology, “Did the three of you have fun though?” she asked as she started loading the dishwasher with the dirty dishes that were stacked in the sink and scattered around the kitchen.

“We did,” Kara smiled fondly, “The girls actually made you some cookies. I just took them out of the oven,” she pointed to a cooling rack that held the cookies.

Lena couldn’t help the big smile that spread across her face and the fluttery sensation in her heart, when she saw the cookies that her daughters had made.

They varied in shapes and size, but were very obviously chocolate chip. A few were left plain, but others had unsteady lines and shapes drawn in icing.

“They look good,” Lena grabbed one and took a bite, “and taste wonderful.”

“Yeah?” Kara stood and walked over to inspect the cookies, “I was sure that I’d left them in for too long.”

“Nonsense,” Lena took another bite, “they’re wonderful.”

“The girls are gonna love that you think so; they were very excited for you try them.”

Kara returned to her task of cleaning, and started to sweep up the flour.

With both of them powering through the cleaning, Kara and Lena managed to finish in forty minutes.

With a glass of wine in hand, they made their way over to the living room, where they dropped onto the couch.

“How was work today?” Kara asked as she played with their joined hands.

“Pretty good; we’re set to start a few new projects next week.”

“That’s wonderful, congratulations.”

“Thanks.”

They fell into a companionable silence after that. And as the night drew on, and midnight grew closer, neither one wanted to move from their position. So they didn’t. They fell asleep on the couch, leaned against one another with their hands joined together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas, constructive criticism or just general feedback, feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> Also, I do still have a couple ideas for this series, but I am running out. So if you have any prompts or specific situations, leave a comment.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading :)


End file.
